A Puppet Master Halloween (Fan movie)
A Puppet Master Halloween is a Puppet Master fan movie that will be made by Darkest Hour Entertainment and directed by Paul Slooten and Patrick Delaney, who are both big fans of the movies. 'Plot': during Halloween a young man named Seth take care of a house that a friend has during the day a mysterious package arrived at the front door Seth takes it to the kitchen were he opens it reveling a note written fully with the word boo he soon takes the rapping paper off then opening it to revels jester he place him back in the box while Seth makes pop corn he is unaware of jester coming to life behind him jester soon runs off to the garage to open the door Seth heard the noise which he closed it with out seeing the three puppets pinhead, blade & tunnler Seth soon falls asleep jester placed himself on the front of the tv Seth was watching Seth soon wakes up by jester and is shocked to see jester move he soon see pinhead he is punch In the face by him he lands on the floor soon he sees tunnler soon the power goes out tunnler began to move his drill but Seth had ran to the garage were blade was hiding while trying to escape blade slashed his check Seth soon picks him up throwing him at a stack of boxes soon Seth grabbed a baseball bat hitting blade to crash threw a window Seth soon leaves but is attack by pinhead he soon pulls pinhead off and starting beating him up with the baseball bat he is soon stabbed by blade after the puppets think they killed Seth they search his house finding documents on mysterious items one of the documents was six shooter pin head soon finds a case which holds the elixir the puppets soon leave to go rescue him later Seth awakens which the front door opens showing torch soon the puppet set the house a blaze and left the area Puppets Pdred4.png|Blade|link=Blade fan_made1.png|Pinhead|link=Pinhead fan_made123.png|Jester|link=Jester Pdred1.png|Tunneler|link=Tunneler fan_made1235.png|Six-Shooter (Picture only)|link=Six-Shooter fan_made126.png|Torch|link=Torch Trivia *The short film was slated for October 2018 release, but since have not heard anything further on this project. DarkestHourEntertainment has yet to respond to any questions after the false release date. *This movie is not an official Full Moon production. *Some of the puppets look close to how they did in the original five movies as possible with parts taken from the original molds. *One of the creators of this fan movie also did a short movie on YouTube known as 'Jester's Mystery Envelope'. *Darkest Hour Entertainment plan to do a short Puppet Master movie every year. *Jester wore his outfit from the 6th movie (Curse) in this. *theirs is a stunt torch but was never used for this film *their Easter eggs from actors to other movies in the short film *shortly after the realse of a puppet master halloween their planing part 2 to the story Category:Fan made Category:Fan movies Category:Unofficial